


Little girl

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: For her., Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: I'm sorry I was blind to you





	Little girl

Hello little girl, how do you do?

Oh little girl, you are so new.

The skies, how they shine blue.

Little girl, they shine just for you.

Hello little girl, how long has it been?

Oh little girl, look at your grin.

And I see your mind is as sharp as a pin.

Little girl, how brave you are in all life's din.

Hello little girl, what lands have your feet known?

Oh little girl, look how you've grown.

Your dreams, how they have flown.

Little girl, your future is so unknown.

Hello little girl, what have your eyes seen?

Oh little girl, you've gotten so lean.

Your troubles have grown and gotten so mean.

Little girl, these are things you could not have foreseen.

Hello little girl, where have you been hiding?

Oh little girl, what's that rope you are tying?

I thought you said you would stop lying.

Little girl, I don't know how to stop your crying.

Hello, little girl-oh, she's not here?

Oh little girl, why did you disappear?

My cheek, down it rolls a small pain-filled tear.

Little girl, I've been told your resting place is near.

Goodbye little girl, why did you do it?

Oh little girl, your face was so sunlit.

How couldn't I see the darkness had bit?

Little girl, I wish you hadn't quit.

 


End file.
